Un cadeau spécial
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "A special present" de Miyuki Meiru. Ritsu essaye de faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de son patron.


**Sommaire ****: Ritsu essaye de faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de son patron.**

**Petite note : L'auteur a écrit cette histoire pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Takano-san (publié le 23/12/11) et c'est son petit cadeau à toutes les personnes qui l'adorent, lui et son sarcasme. Elle sait que c'est court mais elle espère que vous allez apprécier.**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à ****Miyuki Meiru**** et**** Mai Sasaki****, allez voir l'œuvre originale (id : ****7666352****) !**

* * *

><p>Ritsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le capharnaüm qu'il venait de faire dans la cuisine. Du vermicelle arc-en-ciel était éparpillé sur le sol, le comptoir et la cuisinière étaient jonchés de pâte à gâteau, et pire, du chocolat fondu s'étalait sur son visage et salissait son tablier et ses vêtements. L'odeur de brûlé de son gâteau, raté de toute évidence, se propageait dans l'appartement comme un feu sauvage, faisant légèrement suffoquer Ritsu qui essayait désespérément de nettoyer le bazar qu'il avait fait. Ritsu ouvrit le four, seulement pour se retrouver à tousser à cause de l'épaisse bouffée de fumée noire qui en sortait.<p>

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Ritsu pour se demander pourquoi déjà à l'origine il faisait cuire un gâteau. Il maudit silencieusement l'homme qui était la cause de son malheur : Takano Masamune, qui avait insisté pour avoir quelque chose de spécial à son anniversaire et laissé Ritsu dans l'embarras. Non pas seulement que l'homme l'avait prévenu sur les futures répercussions de son refus à préparer quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire, mais ça le préoccupait aussi en tant que voisin. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Ritsu n'était pas assez cruel pour le laisser seul à Noël et par-dessus-tout à son anniversaire.

Après de nombreuses heures de débat intérieur pour se décider quoi offrir à Masamune cette année, Ritsu en était venu à la conclusion qu'un cadeau fait maison était ce qui était de mieux. Après que son premier essai se soit terminé en échec, il se demandait à nouveau pourquoi il avait décidé de faire un cadeau fait maison au lieu de simplement acheter quelque chose ce qui aurait été plus pratique pour lui. Tout cela ne fit qu'embrouiller Ritsu qui était assis sur le sol de la cuisine parmi les vermicelles arc-en-ciel, les guimauves et le chocolat éparpillés dans la salle. Pourquoi devait-il faire quelque chose de spécial quand il était juste son employé ? À la fin le cadeau était juste un témoignage de gratitude d'un employé à son patron.

Il entendit un grand bruit sourd venant de sa porte. « Ohé Onodera ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? » Apparemment, son voisin s'inquiétait à cause de l'inattendue explosion de son gâteau raté et probablement aussi à cause de l'odeur de brûlé. « Ouvre cette putain de porte ! » Ritsu était resté immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa serrure cliqueter. Il était assez perplexe de voir Takano qui avait réussi à ouvrir la porte.

« T- Takano-san ! N'entre pas ! » Hurla-t-il mais trop tard, l'homme se retrouva subitement en face de lui tandis que lui n'avait pas bougé.

« Toi… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Masamune, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« J'étais en train de cuisiner. » Répliqua Ritsu. « Comme tu peux le constater… »

« En train de rater ta cuisine. » Gloussa Masamune. « Mais franchement, tu es adorable. » Ritsu devait avoir l'air fin avec tout ce bazar. Masamune s'avança et lécha le chocolat sur le lobe d'oreille de Ritsu.

« A- Arrête ça… Idiot…» Grommela Ritsu, s'efforçant de s'éloigner de lui. Masamune n'abandonna pas sans avoir lutté pour empêcher Ritsu de se débattre, jusqu'à que le jeune homme glisse dans du chocolat fondu et finisse sous la large masse de Masamune.

« Ritsu… » Murmura Masamune. « Je t'aime… »

« Joyeux anniversaire Takano-san… » Dit Ritsu. « Je suis désolé, mon supposé cadeau est gâché. » Avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire déçu.

Il y eut une pointe de surprise sur le visage de Masamune. Il remarqua le gâteau brûlé posé sur le comptoir. Il souria sournoisement avant de lécher le chocolat sur les joues de Ritsu.

« Bon, on peut toujours utiliser ton cadeau de manière créative. » Masamune souria avec suffisance avant de réclamer la bouche de Ritsu, goûtant à plus de douceur sucrée des lèvres de son kohai.

« T- Takano-san ! » Les protestations de Ritsu tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note : Voilà c'est fini ! Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez l'auteur <strong>Miyuki Meiru<strong>** (ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! Laissez moi vos reviews et je lui en ferais part.****

**Ça me paraît un peu bizarre parfois mais sinon je pense qu'on peut comprendre ! :3**

**Et je me suis dit que ça serait mieux d'utiliser « Masamune » plutôt que « Takano », sinon j'aurais remplacé « Ritsu » par « Onodera ». Moi ça m'aurait fait bizarre si on m'appelait par mon nom de famille et ma sœur par son prénom. Euh, bref.**


End file.
